inazuma_elevenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive12
Torb~Tobu I know ! XD You're welcome ! ^_^ Ah, but I kinda think it's true, because, if you say Torb with the Japanese accent, it becomes like 'Tobu' xD SnowyBoy❄ 18:37, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Same xD And yeah, so Torb lol. And yup, I saw it ! xD Already 11 archives ! Nice ! (Though, your admin, that's why xD) SnowyBoy❄ 20:37, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Redirect Hi Lord! I just want to tell u that when u add the redirect thing on the navigation templates please be sure to change the name in the Tnavbar as well because it becomes useless otherwise and you'd have to search the template's new name if you want to edit it so it becomes a longer process. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:45, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Yukimura What is Yukimura's requirements in Chrone Stone? ShawnFroste9 (talk) 17:32, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Sorry for bothering you, sorry. ShawnFroste9 (talk) 17:36, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Delete Request Hi! Could you please delete Rairu? Thanks. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 17:57, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question Unfortunately, yes :( The Parallel Stone appears after you beat The Excellar. You can only challenge them if you connect both games. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:34, January 31, 2013 (UTC) Parallel Stones are special objects only encountered in the game, such as Raimon Ikemen Contest or Aliea Gakuen Strikes Back. They do not have impact on the main story, but you can recieve hissatsu waza or Skills depending on the decision you take. P.S. : The Sangoku with Seiei Hei Pawn "mini-story" is also a parallel stone event. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 21:00, January 31, 2013 (UTC) No problem ~ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 21:03, January 31, 2013 (UTC) User Could you ban Baclktn? The user uses his user page and talk page to advertise (Which I already removed). Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 03:15, February 1, 2013 (UTC) Opinion Hi Lord! Could i ask your opinion on something? I can't decide what to name the new addition of the chrono stone navigation template. At first i used "A new Challenge" then i changed it to "Second Stage Children" then Torch changed it back to "A New Challenge" saying that it's better. If you have any ideas on what to name it please tell me :) Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 09:30, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Ok i renamed it btw do u know any website on which u can watch English subs of InaChronostone because i haven't seen any episode in english subs since the one hour special. Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 15:03, February 2, 2013 (UTC) One more question. Can i replace Shinsuke's main picture with this http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/File:Shinsuke_CS39_HQ.png. If not then your free to delete the picture Taha1921 Kiku Ichimonji Wolf Legend ' ' 18:22, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Feida and Second Stage Children Hey Lord ! I watched the episode 39 in french subs and a lot of things are revealed in this episode. And we made an error on the Second Stage Children's page : Second Stage Children and Feida are different. Feida is made up of several Second Stage Children who want to control the world, they launched a war against El Dorado one year ago. But it's obvious that a lot of SSC aren't with Feida. I can't create the page because it tells me there's already one... but it is a redirection to Second Stage Children's page... If you could do something, so I could create the page, I'd be grateful ! Torch92 (talk) 10:41, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Deletion Could you delete all pages in the category for deletion and all redirects? The Peko page, along with the Porto page for Vamp Time need to be renamed so they don't include parenthesis. Thanks, Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 19:20, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Keshin Could I add the Keshin some characters have only in the Grand Father route? If I could, I wouldn't add them at the respective Keshin page as they don't have them normally. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:40, February 2, 2013 (UTC) OK! Will add them^^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:10, February 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: Question From this japanese wiki. I kind of learned to read Hiragana and Katakana so I am somehow able to add them. 08:40, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay..I will try to add the recruitments. But I won't be able to add the recruitments for those players whose requirements are hard to read. Oh...speaking of school, my extended vacation is about to end soon (8 February) T_T 08:54, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay! :D And thnx for the wish I guess X( Have fun playing the games! 09:03, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Archive Wanted to ask you if you could archive my talk page? Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 19:48, February 3, 2013 (UTC) No problem Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 20:15, February 3, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 10:20, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Re: Recruitments To recruit Nobunaga, you need to have beaten The Lagoon and also have the following: *'Photo': Novel (taken at the 1st floor in the hospital) *'Topic': Best Part of the Festival (Hanafubuki Square) *'Item': Interesting Scroll (found at the gates before Nobunaga Castle) *Meet Nobunaga! After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 6000 Kizuna Points. To recruit Ryuubi, you need to have beaten The Lagoon and also have the following: *'Topic': Comedy (Shrine Masks at the Scarecrow slope) *'Photo': Large Map (taken at the first Raimon building in the 3rd floor) *'Item': Incredible Device (randomly dropped from Real Legends) *Meet Ryuubi! After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. To recruit Okita, you need to have beaten The Lagoon and also have the following: *'Topic': Prodigy Swordsman (Mansion Street) *'Photo': Maple Quarters (Taken before the Shinsenguumi HQ) *'Topic': Legendary Swordsmith (found at the gates before Nobunaga Castle) *Meet Okita! (Shinsenguumi HQ) After this, he can be scouted by an amount of 4000 Kizuna Points. Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 13:35, February 4, 2013 (UTC) No problem ^^ Leo7 Shellbit Burst Dragon Blaster 16:04, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Hiro I tried the password for hiro but I'm am missing the letter which looks like a D. Can you make me a signature ShawnFroste9 (talk) 19:02, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Signature Thanks but how do I save it I'm on the iPad and I do I get a pic for Fubuki on it 19:36, February 4, 2013 (UTC) RAW in HD Do you know where to watch and download RAW episodes in HD (including all 3 series)? If you do, could you share it to me? ^ ^ [[User:TakatoEndou|''Takato]] - [[User_talk:TakatoEndou|Warfare Musician'' ]] 09:54, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Eternal Blizzard Could I have a pic of fubuki using eternal blizzard for my User page? ShawnFroste9 Wolf Legend 23:18, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Wow!! You have earned 195 badges!!! Will you be my friend? ^^ Hope you can reply my message! Otonashi haruna ☺ 08:04, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Raimei Question Hey Lord, I never knew you had a 3DS! :P. Anyway, you have Raimei right? Im thinking of getting it, but do you know if I can get Neppuu's hissatsu's in Raimei like after I complete the game or something? Because as much as I want Raimei instead, I really want to see/use Aggressive Beat and Glorious Ray! XD | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 17:14, February 6, 2013 (UTC) xD, Thanks! Yay Im happy I get to use Aggressive Beat atleast (and Ichiyajou). Yep, I will most probably when I get it :D | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Kousoku | Toushi | Robin | 17:34, February 6, 2013 (UTC)